Trumpsy
Trumpsy is a Mixie Mixel. Description Personality This musician from Mix Orleans has a trombone for a head and big cheeks to blast out a loud tune. When Trumpsy is playing, everyone in Mixopolis knows about it! Just make sure no-one steals this Mixel’s music collection. Physical Appearance Trumpsy has two big yellow cheeks, has a purple mouth-like cylinder and on top of it is a trumpet's bell. On top of his eye is a yellow unibrow and on the back, two buttons that are joined through Trumpsy's head. He has two big, yellow feet with purple highlights and a pair of two sharp, but blunt toes. His shoulders are purple and his hands are yellow. Finally, he has two circles on his stomach. Biography Early life Not much is known about Trumpsy's early life, but he once lived in Mix Orleans, then later came to Mixopolis with his brothers Jamzy and Tapsy. Set Information }} Trumpsy was released as part of the Series 7 Mixels sets in the February 2016 product wave. His set number is 41562 and he contains 54 pieces. 41562 Trumpsy can be combined with 41560 Jamzy and 41561 Tapsy to create the Mixies Max. LEGO Shop product description Get jazzy with Trumpsy! This musician from MixOrleans has a trombone for a head and big cheeks to blast out a loud tune. When Trumpsy is playing, everyone in the Mixopolis knows about it! Just make sure no-one steals this Mixel’s music collection. * Bring some classic jazz style to the LEGO® MIXELS™ Mixies with Trumpsy! * Trumpsy features a trombone head, squinting eye, round ‘blowing’ cheeks and posable joints, plus a music tape element. * Collect all 3 Mixies in LEGO® MIXELS™ Series 7 to build the MAX! * Combine with 41556 Tiketz from the MCPD tribe to create a fun new MIX! * Go to LEGO.com/MIXELS for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more. * Watch all your favorite MIXELS™ characters on Cartoon Network. * Stands over 3” (9cm) tall. Trivia * He is seen holding a tape recorder in his LEGO model, but not in cartoon form. * His eyelid is yellow in cartoon form, yet white in the LEGO model. * He is the only Mixies member not to have an asymmetrical design, excluding his tape recorder. * He is the first Mixel to use the 1x1 half-closed eye in his LEGO model. * He is the first mixel to have a stud for his mouth. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Trumpsy's name is a pun of the word "trumpet". He mostly resembles a trumpet, despite the fact that his bio says he has a "trombone for a head". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Trumpsy's voice is currently unknown. Real-life history Reveals Trumpsy was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise when the Series 7 set list was leaked online on August 10, 2015.http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=111867&#entry2294876 On October 11, 2015, official images of the sets of Trumpsy and the rest of Series 7 and 8 were leaked in LEGO's online server.http://brickset.com/article/17077/mixels-new-tribes-for-2016 Trumpsy reappeared with the rest of Series 7 through 9 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2016.https://www.facebook.com/Promobricks/posts/988144307909939 Content Trumpsy will debut in the TV series sometime in early 2016 in an untitled Series 7 special, while his LEGO set will officially become available on February 1 with the rest of Series 7. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Untitled Series 7 special Merchandise Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixed Up Lunch! *Mixels Websites **Breaking News ***Mixies Drummer in Five-Hour Marathon Solo ***Trumpeter Blows Eyes Off Band Members in Solo Sources and References External links * Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com * Instructions at LEGO.com *Mix with Tiketz instructions on LEGO.com *Mixies Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Prominent Cheeks Category:Mixies Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Two toes Category:Necked Mixels Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Mixels with handheld objects